Naruto: Fangs of Fate
by LordearonMan2
Summary: Some say that fate is something beyond our command. That destiny is not our own, but I know better. For our lives are not in fate's hands, it is a path that one must be willing to forge and force especially in this world that is filled with war. Now I live to show others that we are not bounded by fate. That everyone can be the fangs that would change the future.


**Naruto: Fangs of Fate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belongs to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic purely for entertainment only all rights reserved.**

"_I'm about to head there and take as many of these flea-ridden devils with me as I can. You're welcome to come along for the ride."_

_~~ Lord Darius Crowley_

**Chapter: 1**

**Untold Fate**

An orphanage is a place on where children without parents nor relatives are cared for and housed for. They are supposed to be an institute who are dedicated to the welfare and care of the children who had lost all of their biological relatives. But as we can see in the eve of night, on the orphanage of the Hidden Leaf Village. There was a young boy no older than four years old in age, who had a peculiar set of whisker line like marks on his cheeks. Spiky golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Standing in front of the orphanage's entrance.

"Why are you *sniff* kicking me out? I didn't even do any bad thing…." The boy named Naruto tearfully questioned to the fat woman, who was the matron of the orphanage that was supposed to shelter him until now.

"Did you really have to ask that?" The matron said in a mockful kind a voice. "Listen here, you little shit. Be grateful that we even took care of you in the first place, and now that your old enough to fend for your self you need to get out. We don't have enough food to feed your kind now anyway."

The fat woman hatefully stated to him. Before he could even make some sort of retort, she then turned back inside and proceeded to slam the door closed on him.

Pain

Sadness

Filled his heart as he left then left the grounds of the orphanage. It was always like this, he was always mistreated, he was always hated for something that he didn't did or know. He knew that crying would never ultimately solve anything after what he had been through at the orphanage, but he couldn't help it but shed some tears this time as he knew now that he doesn't have any place that he can call home now.

'What should I do now…' wistfully questioned to himself in his mind before he looked into the now lit up streets of Konoha.

* * *

He wandered through the almost empty streets of Konoha as the world became darker by the passing time. He didn't know what to do or where he should go as he continued on with his walk through the village. Until a drunken middle-aged man suddenly came out of a bar on the streets. The drunk looked around himself to see that if there were still many people left at the streets before he spotted the young boy and narrowed his eyes on him as he inspected the blonde.

"Hey...*hic* don't I know you from *hic* somewhere?" the drunk sluggishly asked the little boy who only hurried shook off his head in denial. Before the man's face then contorted into a face of anger and hate when he finally recognized the face of the boy.

"You're that Nine tails brat! Hey boys! Look the nine tails brat is here!." The drunk hollered as he called out his friends inside the bar. "I'm finally *Hic* gonna have revenge for my family, Nine tails!" He said as he cracked sounded his knuckles in a fist before five men who are most likely are his friends then came out of the bar.

"Such a bad time that you met us you son of a pig, he tonight you'll be totally in a world of pain." The other newly arrived one-eyed man spoke and approached him. Before the young blonde couldn't take the feeling of dread anymore and ran away from the group of drunks

"Hey! Come back here! After Him" They all shouted and hollered before they left and chased after the poor scared blonde.

* * *

"Dammit!" Naruto, with tears on his eyes, bitterly cursed, as he ran away from the mob of villagers that have gathered when they saw the five drunks chasing down the child.

Now a few chuunins joined the mob and soon Naruto was unable to escape as he was now being trapped inside an alleyway that he had apparently dreadfully mistakenly entered. A single chunnin grabbed him on the shirt on the chest and pinned him on the wall before harshly punching him.

"Today we restore the honor of the Fourth Hokage!" one of the men in the mob yelled as others roared in agreement.

"Why, why are you doing this…." Naruto cried as he was being restrained by his neck as they only cruelly smiled at him when they heard his plea before the chunnin then moved his mouth to the boy's right ear and whispered.

"Because you're a demon that needs to be purged." The chunnin slowly whispered to his ear as his eyes widened in horror when he heard the words of the shinobi chunnin who was holding him. Before he was thrown and slammed into the hard-stone ground so hard that some of his bones of his left shoulder and ribs broke, due to the force that he was thrown.

When the mob saw the injured boy, at the ground they quickly descended on him like a pack of wild animals and delivered a hailstorm of punches and kicks, many of these attacks snapped more of Naruto's malnourished bones. As the group continued to beat the poor child one of them, a shinobi from the looks of his headband and standard chunnin uniform, ripped the shirt off of Naruto's torso. He then haphazardly threw it into the darkness of the ally while he snarled "A demon doesn't need such things."

Naruto's attackers then pulled out a wide variety of weapons, ranging from kunai to swords, and started to hack and slash at Naruto's flesh.

While this gruesome scene was going on more of his bones were broken in the process which eliciting a bloodcurdling scream before he looked up at his attackers. The only thing he saw, however, was a look of pure and utter hatred reflected in their eyes. But before they could finally finish him off and kill the poor boy. Time then suddenly slowed down for the boy's eyes as a voice then suddenly whispered down on his mind.

"_Give in to your anger…."_

"_Kill them all…."_

"_You didn't do anything; they deserve to die…."_

A dark malicious voice whispered out to him out of nowhere inside his very own consciousness. It was so tempting and being so vulnerable and beaten. The young boy then took heed of the advice of the voice, as he then released down all of his feelings that he had been so stubbornly bottling up after all this time. He gritted his now slowly growing teeths, before he then finally proceeded to let go of all of his…

Pain

Anger

Rage

Suffering

The entire dark emotions that were hidden very deep inside of his heart. Ever since the time that he had been receiving all their treatments towards him, from his very first day of awareness of the world at the orphanage that he had once previously so mistakenly called_ home_.

Tendrils of red and dark purple like energy then began to pour out from his body before it all suddenly exploded around him. Flinging and pushing all of the very surprised villagers and shinobis around him in a good distance, due to the force of the explosion.

All of the now downed chunnins and mobs then looked up in fear at the now horrendous looking child, as his appearance that had now changed. As his entire look and body was now cloaked in dark red purplish fox-like cloak and his features had now taken on a much more feral look.

"I-it c-can't be! It's breaking free!" A villager shouted all of their fear as they slowly began to back out and retreat. They tried to escape at the now horror that they have inevitably released but it would seem that luck was not on their hands this night.

"AAARRGHHH!"

"AAAHHH!"

The pain-filled screams of all of the mobs only filled the night sky of the village. As the now possessed like child mercilessly slaughtered them all with his bare hands. When the blonde child saw that all of his hunters are now dead, he stood and viewed the now mangled body filled alleyway. Before he felt something tugging and pulling his body away. As when he looked down, he saw the darkness like energy that once helped on forming his transformation slowly crawled up to him. He tried to claw it away with his vile chakra claw but it would seemed to be intangible that only phased through his claws. Before it then devoured him whole completely and disappeared along with him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the world of Azeroth into the verdant forested hills near the village of Pyrewood. A group of dark priest trolls dressed in tattered like robes can be seen at a hill all gathered up in a circle together. The trolls were channeling dark like energies on their hands as they proceeded to pass it on to the center of their circle. As the dark priests were actually trying down to summon their venerated Loa of foxes.

"Yes.. it be working now… soon dose fools from de horde will know, de pain of de fox god for abandoning us on our attacks on de humans of Alliance and elves…." Their head priest said as they saw now the gathering dark mist at the center of their circle.

"It be de time for the trolls! Now!" One of the acolytes shouted in a malicious cheer. Before the black purplish mist finally formed and revealed to them a human blond child who had a dark like fox cloak that surrounded his feral appearance and body.

"W-what is this?!" the head priest shouted in fear and shock. As they looked on to the Loa that they summoned who only growled dreadingly when the boy felt their eyes looking at him.

"No dis has to be a mista—AAHHHH!" An acolyte called out before he was then cut off from his statement by the child, who in their eyes suddenly disappeared from his spot and appeared again at the front of the acolyte and proceeded o cut off his left arm with one swoop with his vile energy like claws.

"Quickly attack him—now! or else we die!" The head priest called out to his followers as they vainly tried hard to put up some resistance against to the being that they summoned. One by one all of them fell as the possessed like child would only dodge their attacks and claw out their lives at a speed that they couldn't follow, until it was only the head priest left alive, who only looked at the child fear in his eyes.

"No, no, no! please let- me live! I'll do anything! Pleas-AAHHHH!" The head priest tried to beg for his at the being that they unfortunately summoned. Before his bloodcurdling scream then filled throughout the dark night sky of the forest.

* * *

In a wood near the ritual circle of the trolls and Pyrewood Village. A group of human soldiers who were dressed in armors and coats were running towards the direction on which the ritual was taking place. As they have been hearing reports of suspicious horde member remnants activity near the hills and also, they wanted to check to see if they were true before they heard something that only made them run faster in fear.

"AAAHHHH!" They heard a blood-freezing scream as they were nearing the place. Their leader who was a man on his early thirties that stood tall as 6.8 feet, had auburn brown hair and dark black ebon coloured eyes, wearing a brown long trench coat and dark brown pants. Carrying a flintlock like riffle between his hands named Lord Darius Crowley. He only looked on to his squadron of soldiers and spoke.

"We need to hurry! That scream will never be a good sign!" He shouted to his men as they ran with a speed than their previous pace ever was.

When they have arrived at the area on the area where the ritual was taking place, they were then greeted a horrible sight that they soon would be hard to forget that some of the newly recruited soldiers threw up their last meal.

"What in light's name had just happened here?..." Darius murmured and asked to particularly to no one as they watched the evidence of carnage and eviscerated bodies of the trolls littered around all the place of their arrival.

"Mi' lord there's something that we found!" A soldier called out to them, as Darius went to see what it was the soldier had found before he was then again surprised what he saw. For what he saw was a beaten-up body of a child who had a golden blonde hair, who he observed looked a little bit older than his own daughter, asleep and unconscious at the grounds near the body of the mangled dead body of the troll head priest.

"What is a child doing here?" He asked his questions as he began to form his thoughts_ 'Were they going use him as a sacrifice! Savages!' _Darius disgustingly concluded his thoughts at the attempts of the trolls. Before he was then disturbed in his musings by a soldier on his side.

"Mi' lord what should we ever do with him?" The soldier asked him as he now began to think on what to do with the child before he then decided.

"We shall take the lad with us." He told them his decision. "Now let's move out before more of those savages comes here." He commanded before they left.

* * *

**Stormglen Village**

Darius Crowley was now perplexed at his situation. After that incident that happened in the woods, three days ago they had tried to figure out on what truly happened but they couldn't seem to pinpoint who and whatever dark monster had made the carnage that happened to the trolls."Just what the hell, had happened in that forest." He voiced out his thoughts inside his head. As he then slowly shook himself off from his deep musings, they couldn't know whatever it was that happened on that particular forest. He couldn't possibly find out the answers without questioning the last remaining victim himself. Which was currently impossible as the child that he had apparently rescued and brought back with him now was still deep asleep on within one of his guest rooms at his very own lands and manor at Stormglen village. Ever since the kidnapping incident had happened in that forest.

Sitting at the left of the bedside of the room. The auburn-haired lord watched and observed for the hundredth time, the very unique features of the sleeping child before him. He could tell that the boy's har was very different from all of the blonde-haired individuals that he had met on his entire human numbered life. For he could honestly tell that it was touched by the light itself! by gods!

The servants, soldiers, and citizens even took it upon themselves as a symbol for the boy that he was supposedly blessed by the holy light, to ever make out of the savagery of the trolls, when they had heard of their stories of witnessing a massacre and incursion within their lands.

Some priests of the order of the silver hand were already questioning him about the boy's existence. Just two days earlier ever since that they had found him lain aground inside that forest and apparently they even requested him to hand over the child if ever they should find out and learn that child is a homeless orphan!

And it didn't just end there. He didn't know why on how on just did he missed these details and learned about them just recently when apparently his daughter had pointed out to him that the child had actual whiskers like marks on his cheeks. It was strange as well as also fascinating. He didn't know a damn single thing about the boy and the nearby villages near forest had also claimed that they had no records of him existing within their villages and communities what so ever.

The lord vassal of Gilneas was about to decidedly leave and continue on within his day. When he had heard the young child making some stirring noise on his back, that made him turn and saw the little blonde finally waking up finally from his sleep. He saw him tense and breathed rapidly in fear in his breath, when the child saw his unfamiliar room before he spoke.

"Relax boy, your safe around here," Crowley assured him before the child now relaxed slightly as he felt that he was telling the truth and faced to his direction.

"W-who are you Oldman? Where am I?" Naruto still slightly scared asked Darius who only chuckled when he heard the child's question.

"My name's Darius Crowley and you're in Stormglen Village, lad," Darius answered and he saw the little blonde child's face then slowly morphed up its way into a what he could peg as a total bewilderment and confusion.

"_Stormglen village?..." _The lord of Pyrewood and Stormglen heard the little child's faint mumbles. Now that did raised a lot of already existing questions within his head. Before he followed.

"Now, can you tell me your name?" He could see the little child before him discerning him with his deep blue eyes, trying to find some actual intent and honesty within his words, before he finally slowly answered.

"Naruto... my name's Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

**AN: I'm just gonna give out some thanks to Aclux for suggesting this story and awesome ideas. If anyone of you wanna find out what's the current timeline for this one, it's after the first war of the alliance of Lordaeron and the Horde.**

***So that's the end for this chapter click the favourite and follow button if you did like this story. While also please don't forget to write down your thoughts, comments, suggestions and review down below for it truly helps in fuelling more of these stories. But for now, until the next time guys see ya!**


End file.
